And To Think My Life Couldn't Get Any Crazier
by waterpoloplayer
Summary: When Percy finds out he's a wizard, he has to go to Hogwarts. But when he figures out about the war with Voldemort, the demigods have to help. After TLO and during OoP


**This is my first crossover story! Disclaimer: I don't own HP or PJO. **

The worst time for your girlfriend to Iris-message you is when you're watching reruns of old _Fresh Prince of Bel Air_ episodes.

Annabeth smiled and rolled her eyes through the IM. "Are you really doing this, Seaweed Brain?" she asked.

I looked at her and smiled, giving her a goofy grin. She was in her cabin, her blonde hair in a ponytail, gray eyes sparkling, and Avril Lavigne blasting from her speakers. "You're listening to Thalia's blonde counterpart," I retorted.

"Oh, big word," she mocked. I gave her a bigger smile and she returned it. "When are you coming to camp?"

"Tomorrow, I think," I told her. I was about to tell her that I only got ten detentions all year, and I didn't have any monster attacks, but I was interrupted by a knock on my door. "Come in!" I yelled and my mom walked through, her face grim.

When she saw Annabeth, she gave a warm smile. "Hello, dear," she said. Annabeth greeted her back. "Do you mind if I steal Percy for a while? I need to talk to him," she said.

I automatically put my hands up and said: "I didn't do anything, I swear! It was either an angry god, monster attack, or the Stolls!" Both women shook their heads and gave a small laugh, my mom's rather forced.

"Of course you can, Mrs. Blofis," Annabeth said, and my mom reminded her to call her Sally. Annabeth looked at me. "I'll see you tomorrow, Perce. Don't do anything stupid," she reminded me.

She disconnected the IM and my mom led me to the kitchen table where Paul was waiting, looking just as confused as I felt. We both sat down. My mom closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and opened her chocolate eyes.

"Do you guys know the story of Merlin?" she asked. I nodded, but Paul shrugged, showing he didn't know much.

"He was a son of Hecate," I said, repeating what Annabeth told me, "goddess of magic. Hecate, wanting to keep the magical family, disguised herself as the Lady of the Lake and enchanted Merlin to fall in love with her. Their children, who later become known as witches and wizards, had all magical blood that stayed in the bloodline. Sometimes, Hecate would let two mortals have a wizard child as a blessing." Paul looked shocked at my knowledge, but my mom nodded, probably knowing Annabeth told me. "What does that have to do with anything?" I asked.

"I'm a witch," my mom said, and she raised her hand before anybody could talk. "And so are you, Percy. I wasn't sure if you were going to be since you have god blood in you, but you got your acceptance letter when you turned twelve. I had to choose between school and camp. You couldn't go both; I would never see you. Besides, I had no way of getting you there. Camp was the safest option. Now that you're safe, the headmaster has asked me to send you." She looked on the verge of tears.

"Send me where?" I asked. "And wouldn't I be a wizard?" I added, because I was pretty sure a witch was a girl and I was in no way a girl.

My mom gave a small smile. "Yes, Percy, you are a wizard. And to a boarding school in England. Well, Scotland, but you get the idea. This school is just for witches and wizards. It's called Hogwarts." I laughed at the name. What's it's sister school called? Pigfarts? It's probably on Mars.

Paul sheepishly raised his hand. "If magical blood travels, does that mean if we ever have a kid, they'll be a wizard?"

Mom nodded. "Half-wizard, since you're a muggle," she told him.

"Muggle?" Paul and I asked. Seriously, what's with all the weird names?

"A muggle's a non-magical person. Like the equivalent of mortals and gods/demigods," she told us, a smile gracing her face.

I nodded, but still had questions. "If your sending me now," I asked, "and it's a school in _England_, where am I staying?"

My mom said, "My old school friend, Molly Weasley. When you get there, she'll introduce you to her family and husband. When Harry and Hermione get there, you guys will probably go to Diagon Alley. I have a bank account at Gringots, so don't let her offer to buy you anything. You're going to be in the 6th year with her son and his friends, so you'll be in good hands." By the end, she was more listing these things to herself.

"How am I getting there?" I asked. "I may have saved Olympus, but Zeus still won't let me fly."

Just after I said that, Mrs. O' Leary squished herself in our apartment. I looked at my mom and she said, "I already sent your stuff. You'll buy a school uniform there, so you didn't need much." She gave me a big hug. "Be careful, control your temper, and have fun. Some of my best years were at Hogwarts."

I gave my mom another hug, shook hands with Paul and climbed on my hellhound. "Where do I tell her to go?" I asked my mom.

"The Burrow, but before you go, promise me this: Don't go in the Forbidden Forest and don't buy a broom or even go on one. I want you to come back alive," she said and I nodded. "Tell Molly I said, 'Hi,' and remember, I love you."

I smiled at my mom. "I love you, too." I bent down to Mrs. O' Leary's ear and whispered, "Can you take me to the Burrow, girl?" She gave a deafening bark and bounded to the shadowy corner.

We came out of shadow travel to be greeted by a two gingers on flying brooms. Not the weirdest thing I've seen.

"Bloody…" the male ginger trailed off. He had a British accent, so I assumed I was in the basic area.

I got off Mrs. O' Leary, pet her on the head, and sent her back to camp. The gingers and I stared at each other until my ADHD kicked in and I had to break the silence. "Is there a Molly Weasley here?" I asked.

"Mum!" yelled the boy and the girl slapped his shoulder.

The girl flew to the ground, got off her broom, and stuck out her hand. "Ginny Weasley."

I shook her hand. "Jackson. Percy Jackson." Oh, that was lame.

Ginny pointed to the boy on the broom. "That's Ron. Ignore him, he's a git."

A git? What's that? This was going to take a while. "I'm assuming Molly is your mom?" I asked, and Ginny nodded.

We stood in another awkward silence, only to be broken by a woman stomping out the door, glaring at Ron. "Ronald Weasley! If you need me you will-" she suddenly stopped at turned to me. I gave an awkward wave. "You must be Sally's son. Percy, right?" she said, her voice gentle.

I nodded. "Ya, Percy. You're Mrs. Weasley, right?" I asked her.

She nodded, a smile on her face. "Come in, come in. You can share a room with Ron and Harry, when he comes." I nodded and followed her in the house.

Wizards, no camp, and a family of gingers. This is going to be fun.

**Before I get yelled at, no offence to gingers. I like gingers. My half-sister's ginger. Gingers are cool. Also, who caught the AVPM reference? Review if you did! Review if you liked it! Review if you hated it!**

**Question of the chapter: What pairing? NevilleXLuna or LunaXNico?**


End file.
